ABC: Don't Label Me
by Book-Mania-Girl520
Summary: a dictionary/character drabble of Harry Potter. One word for each character...ends in one year. R/R and Enjoy!
1. Harry Potter

Hey Guys! BookManiaGirl520 here with you this evening.

I'm starting a new drabble challenge called: well….erm…it hasn't got a name. But It's magnificent! Basically I chose a word for each Harry Potter character and then write a drabble with the word, using the definition of the word. And I must complete it in one year.

So yeah….

Here goes the first one!

* * *

><p>Hero: <strong>(He-ro) (Noun)<strong> _1. A remarkably brave person. 2. Somebody admired. 3. Main character in a fictional plot. 4. Man with superhuman powers._

Harry angrily glanced at the offending Daily Prophet proudly proclaiming the title: **WIZARDING HERO GIVEN ORDER OF MERLIN FIRST CLASS**. Or the sub title beneath it, of which said: **HARRY POTTER—HERO WITH SUPERHUMAN POWERS?**

"LIES!" Harry yelled, throwing the paper, across the room, pacing back and forth. Sentences from the article whirled around in his head, and although most of his friends told him not to let his fame bother him, it did. He didn't want to be famous for killing Voldemort. He wasn't a bloody hero for killing him. He—Harry James Potter—just wanted payback for what that man had did to him. The thing that killed him in the end, was the same thing that Harry had: love.

So to put it quite simply Harry James Potter of Number 12 Grimmauld Place did not think of himself as a hero. True the sorting hat had put him in Gryffindor, and you had to be brave to be a hero…but he was not worthy of the _title_ hero.

_His parents…Sirius…Remus…Tonks…Fred…Dobby…Dumbledore…Mad-Eye…Neville...Ron...Hermione...the Weasley's..._ they were all heroes. Harry? Harry simply wasn't a hero at all.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey again. Well one done...and a billion more to go. But my promise is that by 7-15-12 I will be done will all of the characters. Anyways please review and the next one will be up tommorrow! :D_


	2. Peter Pettigrew

A/N: 2 so far...

* * *

><p>Traitor: <strong>(Trai-tor) (Noun):<strong>_ Somebody who is disloyal or treacherous._

Peter Pettigrew…A lump of a boy, not known for anything…a traitor. The words might haunt him, might end up killing him. He died a traitor.

A _traitor_ to poor Lily and James who had their whole life in front of them, only to see it get taken away. A _traitor_ to Sirius for making the poor man spend 12 undeserved years in Azkaban and 2 on the run. A _traitor_ to Remus who had thought he had nothing left. A _traitor_ to Harry for being the reason the poor boy had no parents. A _traitor_ to Percy and Ron for pretending to be their pet. A _traitor_ to the Order, for being a spy underneath all of their noses…

Most will agree that the only word that Peter Pettigrew deserves on his grave stone will be **TRAITOR! **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't judge me but...this one is my favorite out of the like 20 I have written...this is easier than i thought it would be...! Ciao! **


	3. Albus Dumbledore

Sorry I didn't do one yesterday guys. If you have any suggestions for any characters review them in! Thanks to all the favorites and reviews I'm getting! :D

Love you all!

Disclamier: yeah I've been forgeting but...um let's see. I don't own Harry Potter because If i did than a cute kitten named Harry at the animal rescue league wouldn't have clawed me trying to get my book. Yeah...so. Onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>Fool: <strong>(fool) (Adjective<strong>): _Unintelligent and not sensible. Showing lack of good sense or judgment._

There was no denying that Dumbledore was _brilliant_ man—but despite his brilliance Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore was a fool. And a **big** one at that.

He left Harry, poor orphaned, famous, Harry Potter on his "_loving_" relatives doorstep and apparted away, explaining everything in a letter, and hoping for the best. In fact, one might might even go as far as to say that Dumbledore was always a fool when it came to Harry Potter.

You could argue that Dumbledore wasn't a fool-wasn't mad-wasn't awfully foolish but what evidence do you have? He was fool—a fool trying to protect Harry—possibly but a fool all the same.

And he will be the _**first**_ to admit it.


	4. James Potter SR

Gonna do like 5 today dearies! 3 you all! ;D

I really like this one.

Disclaimer: The day that Sirius Black comes and asks me to marry him is the day that I'll own Harry Potter...

* * *

><p>Family Man: <strong>(fam-i-ly man) (Noun<strong>): _1. A married man with children. 2. A married man who is devoted to his family and his home._

James Potter, so like his father in many ways, is a family man. There is no denying it. Even before he was fascinated with Lily Evans, before he even went to Hogwarts he treasured family above everything. He even missed one of his little friends' birthday party so he could be there on his dad's birthday the next morning.

Once James got to Hogwarts he got a second family: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and evauntually the traitor Peter Pettigrew. The four were as close knit as possible, knowing each other's thoughts and actions better than the actual individual. James would die for his friends, and he would die for his parents.

After James married Lily, his family persona grew to her—he loved her so much as to do anything she asked him to do. And when little Harry came along James' heart swelled because he had a son. A son! Someone to teach Quidditch to, someone to tease about girls, someone to make into a mini marauder.

Then Voldemort came and thought he could destroy James' family. One by one they died or went near death. His parents were the first and then his friends and Lily got into near death situations a lot. But the only thought running through James' head when Voldemort walked through his front door was that he must save Harry and Lily.

Because after all—_James Potter was a family man._


	5. Abraxas Malfoy

Okay so I made this up on the spot because we know like nothing about him, and I wanted it out of the way. So bear with me... :S

and You can shoot SMALL flames at it if you so desire! But only this one!

Disclaimer: The day the boyfriend who broke my heart into a million pieces comes back to me is the day that harry potter wil be owned by moi... (and the day that I slap the s*i* out of that boy! )

* * *

><p>Awful <strong>(Aw-fuh(l))<strong> **(adjective.)** _Solemnly impressive, striking fear or indimation._

Abraxas Malfoy was an awful man.

Awful to his kids (Two Daughters and One Son), awful to his wife (abusing his ever so in love, mate) and awful to his servants, to the people he met, awful to everyone around him.

Heck the man was even awful to Voldemort!

But the one being that Abraxas Malfoy was not awful to was his grandson _Draco Malfoy_…because he was finally the perfect thing that he wanted.

He was perfect—and all too soon he died leaving his goal in life complete and to this day Draco visits his grave because to Draco he too, was the **best** thing ever to roam the earth...and oh how wrong Draco was about is idol. How wrong he was...


	6. Remus Lupin

Was inspired by this one while reading Remus/Sirius pairing slash. Love it! A bit long though...sorry! As always read and review...

Disclaimer: If my dad were the actual Merlin then i would own Harry Potter. As he is only a Muggle...I don't get to own it...

* * *

><p>Monster: <strong>(mon-ster) (noun)<strong>: _1. Ugly terrifying being. 2. Evil person. 3. Huge thing. 4. Offensive term_

Surrounded by the books he loved, Remus John Lupin let out a heavy sigh, laying his head down on the table. He was in his OWL year and he had 4 essays that were due tomorrow. Pulling the closest one too him, he started writing, his quill quickly scratching across the page.

(**_6 hours later)_**

Remus had just finshed his 3rd essay, but he was beginning to droop—he had missed both lunch and dinner, taking all afternoon to do those 3 essays. He pulled it towards him—Defense Against the Dark Arts. _Excellent_. Remus thought, as this was his best subject. He should get this one done quickly. He glanced at the assignment and then did a double take. Werewolves.

Sighing he trudged down the aisle to pick up the books he needed. When he had gotten back to his table, he flipped the first one open to the proper section and read:

_Werewolves, are named dark creatures but Scientist Luck Bon-Haven would have to say they are monsters. "They attack anything in their path on the full moon. They will do anything for blood, and for revenge they attack the innocent. Who is to claim they aren't monsters?"_

Remus stared at the page and then distinctly heard his friends clattering into the library. "Moony!" James said. "Have you done the DADA essay?" he asked nervously. Remus pointed to the book.

"It says I'm a monster." He whispered in shock. "A monster!" Suddenly the book was snapped shut, and Remus was starring into a pair of grey eyes.

"Remus—you could _never_ be a monster."

* * *

><p>Aw! Anyways the Luck Bon-Haven guy? Yeah he's an actual person who made me pissed me off...so he got to be the bad guy! :D<p>

Review Darlings!


	7. Dolores Umbridge

A/N: Hi! Last one today! ;D Gotta type up my new story Prankster! Love you all and please reveiw!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have killed Umbridge and not Sirius. Or Remus. So since she's alive...well figure out the rest on your own. :D

* * *

><p>Horrid: <strong>(hor-rid) (adjective)<strong>: _1. Nasty. 2. Causing disgust. 3. Causing horror. 4. Bristly._

Umbridge the toad like woman surveyed her room with disdain. She had about 50 students writing with all of her blood quills but there was no pain. The stupid Cho girl had promised her that they were weak and could not take the pain. Obviously the little chit lied. The horrid woman continued walking down the aisle and then dismissed the ragtag group.

A red headed girl came up by her, as she was walking out of the classroom. She accidently pushed her in her haste to get out of the room. "What do you say to me, Miss. Weasley?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't apologize to horrid people." Ginny spat out, and then turned on heel to catch up with her friends. Umbridge sat down, taken back.

_Me_?_ Horrid_? **Never. **

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid toad. Anyways Pwease Review? They are like the best Honeyduke's Chocolate... :D<strong>


	8. Fleur Delacour

This idea was floating around in my head. Sorry if it isn't great. :D

* * *

><p>Beauty: <strong>(beau-ty) (noun):<strong> 1_. Pleasing and impressive qualities of something. 2. A pleasing personal appearance 3. Beautiful woman 4. Fine example 5. Excellent aspect_

Fleur sighed as she walked into the town of Tinworth and immeaditly people stared at her. It annoyed her before she was married and it will annoy her for years after. She couldn't understand why everyone was captivated by her beauty! Bill—Bill wasn't. Fleur flashed back to the time when he had first told her that:

_(flashback)_

_"Hey there. You must be the French girl they just hired?" I turned around and was met with a striking pair of blue eyes._

_"Oh. Oui—I mean yez I am." I said stuttering over her words._

_"Wicked. I'm Bill—Bill Weasley."_

_"It is nice to meet you Bill." I said carefully._

_"They weren't kidding when they said you were a beauty." Bill said suddenly. I flushed hot with shame, and bent my head down._

_"Oh, of courz they said that. Doezn't mean itz true does it Mr. Weasley?" I said hotly. "Because I frown upon men who only like women for their appearances."_

_"I didn't mean that at all Fleur." I paused wondering how he knew my mind. "I just meant that you were beautiful….as well as having a quick temper and a gorgeous accent. I bet you're funny and smart too, as they said you were at the top of your class at Beauxtons and one of the most popular girls there. And you must have guts and extreme talent to survive the Twi-wizard tournament."_

_"Well then." I said. "How ebout we start over? Hello, my name is Fleur Delacour."_

_(End flashback)_

Yes I would always love my Bill…because I have enough beauty for the both of us.

(Fin.)

* * *

><p>Don't favorite with leaving a Review!<p> 


	9. Sirius Black

This was just 100 words before my author's note. Sweet!

Now I love Sirius Black and he is a sexy beast and we are going to get married when he comes back from behind the grave.

Playlist for this Chapter:

My kinda Party: Jason Aldean

Back to December: Taylor Swift

Be my Escape: Relient K

Can't take me: Bryan Adams

This is where I belong: Bryan Adams...

* * *

><p>Reckless:<strong> (reck-less) (adjective):<strong> _Without thought of danger._

Sirius Black was in all forms of the word reckless. He was reckless for trying a too cruel of prank on Snape. He was reckless for running away from home. He was reckless for not trusting people who should have been trusted. He was reckless for switching Secret Keepers. He was reckless for not telling anybody. He was reckless for tearing after the Traitor. He was reckless not thinking of poor Harry…or Remus.

In all forms of the word Sirius Black is reckless. But that doesn't mean he doesn't try to fix everything.

* * *

><p>Don't favorite without leaving a review!<p> 


	10. Albus Severus Potter

This one is kinda sad. Go Albus Severus Potter though! (there is this one person on my Harry Potter FAcebook group that didn't know who he is. I think I'm gonna kick her out of the group...i mean how could you not know! Thoughts? :D)

Disclaimer: Yeah I know I don't own it. Don't rub it in!

* * *

><p>Carbon Copy: <strong>(car-bon cop-y) (noun)<strong> _1. Duplicate made with carbon paper. 2. Somebody or something identical. 3. A replica of someone or something._

"You look just like your father." The words echoed around in his head, for ages. He remembers hearing them upon his birth, he remembers hearing them every day for all of the days he's been alive.

Yes he may look like his father. Act like him too—but that doesn't mean that he's going to save the Sorcerer's Stone, or rescue his future wife from the Chamber of Secrets. It doesn't mean that he'll save his Godfather from being given the Dementor's Kiss, or he'll be the youngest player ever to compete in the Twi-wizard tournament and win. It most certainly doesn't mean that he has a prophecy written about him, and that his Godfather will die. It doesn't mean that he has lessons with the headmaster of the school or that he goes and hunts for Horcruxes to kill Voldemort.

He was proud of his father for doing these things but he wanted people to know he was NOT a carbon copy. He was Albus Severus Potter, his own person in the making.

* * *

><p>Don't favorite without leaving a Review!<p> 


	11. Hermione Granger

A/N: Hi! Here you go:

* * *

><p>Genius: <strong>(gen-ius) (noun):<strong> _1. Somebody with outstanding talent. 2. Outstanding talent. 3. Somebody with a specific skill. 4. Quality. 5. Guardian spirit. 6. Demon 7. Influence._

Hermione Granger was a genius. All of her life she surrounded herself with books, millions of books of which had trillions of words upon gazillion of pages. Twelarny was right when she said, that she surrounded herself with the books she so desperately loved.

But Hermione also possesses friendship, loyalty, bravery and she loved with a passion.

So if you ever ask someone if Hermione is a genius remember that, that's just the surface. That she's really something more.

* * *

><p>Don't favorite without leaving a review! :D<p> 


	12. Amy B

2nd one for today! 3 all of you who reviewed!

* * *

><p>Stricken: <strong>(strick-en) (verb?)<strong>: _1. Deeply or badly affected. 2. Affected by illness. 3. Hit by mistake_

Amy shuddered, as she entered the snake house at the zoo. She had always hated snakes ever since the day that Tom—Tom Riddle that is—put her in that cave and he commanded them. He told them to bite her, to hurt her, and then he tortured her, and she cried. Oh how she cried so hard, and screamed. No one came to save her and Dennis. No one did, and Amy still has nightmares about that night.

She saw a boa constrictor wink at her, and she reeled back, running into someone behind her. She glanced behind her. "Sorry." She said. "I wasn't watching where I was…" Amy trailed off. She was looking at Tom Riddle, for the first time since he left the orphanage. "Why are you here?" she asked, and then glanced around, and realized no one was here to help her—again.

"I've come to kill you Amy. You are a filthy muggle and you know of my secret place."

"What? Don't kill me! Please! Please! Tom I love you! Please!" Amy cried out, as Tom branished a piece of wood in her face.

"It's Lord Voldemort." Tom said coldly. "_Avada Kedvra._" He whispered and then Amy lay dead upon the floor. Yes. Amy was stricken…stricken indeed.


	13. Severus Snape

Mistaken: **(mis-take-en) (adjective):** _1. Wrong in your opinion. 3. Based on incorrect information._

It seems that…Severus Snape was mistaken about a lot of things.

Mistaken about the Dark Lord's power…Mistaken about Dumbledore's motives…Mistaken about Hogwarts…Mistaken about Sirius…Mistaken about Harry…

Severus Snape was the kind of man who didn't think before he acted, and he made a lot of mistakes on it.

A Lot.

But the one mistake that he regrets is calling is darling Lily a mud-blood and then selling her to Voldemort.

These thoughts consumed him, until the day that he died.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! So I'm uploading 13-15 tonight at around 11: 15 pm and I'm dead tired but I had to do this. My updates will most likely come in spurts for a while because I'm getting freakishly busy with my baby sitting, and my school's marching band starting and the fact that we have 1 good laptop and one dinosaur of a desktop. It's freaking ancient! Anyways I'll do my best and I"m back on track now...so tah tah!

oh and Review!


	14. Narcissa Malfoy

I was feeling angsty...it should explain this one. Music= Fallen (album) by Evaescence

Disclaimer:Its not my birthday...so i don't own it

* * *

><p>Follower: <strong>(fol-low-er) (noun):<strong> _1. Supporter. 2. Somebody coming after. 3. Member of entourage._ .

Narcissa Malfoy is a follower by nature.

When she was young she followed one of her older sisters Andromeda.

That changed when she got to Hogwarts. Or when Andromeda got to Hogwarts and wasn't sorted into Syltherin.

When she was at Hogwarts she followed her other older sister—Bellatrix.

That changed when she got married to Lucius Malfoy. Or it didn't because Narcissa still followed Bella, but now she followed Lucius too.

When she was older, she still followed her husband but she felt…free?

That changed when the Second War started, and Voldemort had residence in their home. Or it didn't because Narcissa only followed Voldemort since, Bella and Lucius did.

When she was a lot older _(and you could tell)_ she followed Lucius and Bella…

That changed when she saw Voldemort kill Harry. That stopped when she was so scared for Draco. It all stopped.

And for once in her life Narcissa followed her heart instead of other people.


	15. Oliver Wood

A/N: So bloody tired. Going to bed in 2 minutes! yay!

Disclaimer: *insert something witty here*

* * *

><p>Fanatic: <strong>(fa-nat-ic) (noun):<strong> _1. Extremist. 2. Fan of something._

Oliver Wood was certainly a fan of Quidditch. Ever since he was one year old and was plopped on a broom by his father (who was a famous Quidditch Player himself) he loved the sport.

He loved how the wind ruffled your hair, and he loved how you soared through the air. He loved the satisfaction of winning a game, and the thrill of stopping particularly hard throws. He loved being the Captain of the Gryffindor team, and he loved staying up late and making plays.

Oliver, as the Weasley Twins would say is a fanatic for the sport.

And Oliver?

Well he doesn't really mind at all.


	16. Rodolphus Lestrange

A/N: Here you guys go...three more chapters. :D

Thanks for reviewing! I love you all! And I'm giving this one to you!

Disclaimer: I"m not 47. I"m 14. So no I"m not J.K. Rowling. So sorry to disapoint.

* * *

><p>Forgotten: <strong>(for-got-ten) (past participle of forget):<strong> _1. Not remembered 2. Leave sometime behind. 3. Neglecting somebody or something_

Rodolphus Lestrange was a man of many things—power, money, Azkaban and craziness.

He was full of these things that did nothing for him.

Because after all he was forgotten by the one person who should care.

His darling _(eviltwistedinsanemurder)_ Bellatrix.

Now that she had her Voldemort, Rodolphus was thrown into the corner of her mind and forgotten, laying there like an old child's toy.

So you see Rodolphus was forgotten by the one who should have never forgotten him.


	17. Cygnus Black

A/N: THis is powered by: The Coldest Heart by Classic Crime playing on Pulse 99.5

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have made more than 7 books. Try 21. :D

* * *

><p>Powerful: <strong>(pow-er-ful) (adjective)<strong>: _1. Influential 2. Strong. 3. Effective. 3. Persuasive_

Cygnus Black was a powerful man. He married a powerful woman ( Druella Black nee Rosier) and he produced three powerful daughters (Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa). His name was most often feared by the Wizarding World, and he was told that he was so powerful (_ohso Powerful_) that he could strike fear into the heart of any man, woman, child or beast.

So when Wallerburg sent his nephew Sirius Black over to his mansion after the summer of his first year he was shocked to find that nothing he did would change the boy.

His powerfulness (_the one people feared remember?)_ did nothing to help, change, damage, or really do anything to the boy. Cygnus decided that he wasn't a Black and dismissed him from his home.

But that boy _(that dreadful, prideful, arrogant Gryffindor for Salazar's sake!)_ made him think.

Maybe power isn't everything.

But then again…maybe it is.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah Man! Cygnus was so close to renouncing the Dark Lord there! Power isn't everything btw. Anyways... REVIEW!


	18. Emmeline Vance

A/N: So I don't even know when she was alive so don't judge me if I got anything wrong.

Powered by: Don't Wait: Addison Road

Disclaimer: Being a servant to my Darling Sister isn't quite up in J.K. Rowlings range.

* * *

><p>Silent: <strong>(si-lent) (adjective):<strong> _1. Utterly quiet. 2. Not speaking. 3. Saying little. 4. Unspoken. 5. Inactive 6. Not pronounced. 7. Without soundtrack. 8. Not allowed to speak._

Emmeline Vance was silent.

Dead quiet, only speaking _(and then in a whisper)_ when someone asked her a question.

She floated through Hogwarts **(the era of the Marauders and all that jazz)** and was vaguely friends with Lily and therefore by extension friends with the Marauders.

They didn't keep in touch after school. However they all joined the Order of the Phoenix, together and everyone (_even Dumbledore_) was amazed at what she became on the battle field.

She was a funnel of fire, whirling around her enemies, striking with spells so fast it looked as though the wand was doing the work. She danced across the pavements, advancing _oh so_ _slowly_ on Death Eaters, and Voldemort.

**_And in the end not even her fire could save her._**


	19. Dean Thomas

Average: _(av-er-age) (adjective):_ **1. Typical. 2. Not very good.**

Dean Thomas was a some what extrodinary boy. He was a wizard after all.

But unfortuantly for him, to Ginny Weasley he was just average. He wasn't *the* Harry Potter she wanted. He was the *average* Dean Thomas.

And sometimes Average just isn't enough.


	20. Avery

Deception: **(de-cep-tion) (noun):** _1. Practice of misleading somebody. 2. Something intended to mislead somebody._

Avery was deception. It was as easy as that. He lured others into the Dark Lord's service, never telling the truth. Deception was the key after all….wasn't it?

His great Dark Lord *of to which he must call him as he has not the honor of calling him Voldemort* used it on him…so why shouldn't he use it on others?


	21. Barty Crouch JR

Trapped: **(trap-ed) (noun):** _1. Confining situation. 2. Plan to trick somebody_.

Barty Crouch Jr. was trapped in his own personal hell.

Kept from his Dark Lord of who he so desperately wanted to serve.

Kept from the world outside of to which he hasn't seen properly for years.

Kept from other people of whom he so wanted companionship.

Kept from his own father even after he was free.

Kept from his own mother, stopped from saying *goodbye* and *I love you*

Barty Crouch Jr. was trapped in so many ways…but only in his death did he find his way out.


	22. Crookshanks

Loyal: **(loy-al) (adjective):** _1. Faithful. 2. Expressing loyalty._

Crookshanks was a very loyal cat. He was probably more loyal than any real dog on Planet Earth. You see the cat in Gordic's Hallow? The Potter's cat? This was Crookshanks before Voldemort.

Before Voldemort, Crookshanks was very handsome. He had the same ginger coloring, but his face was not squashed in, and his tail wasn't broken. Spending 12 years in a pet shop will make you lose your beauty too.

However the minute that Crookshanks reconigzed that the scent of his master, HIS little master, he jumped down, nearly attacking the strange smelling boy next to him.

Crookshanks didn't care. He wanted his young master.

Chaos started, and Crookshanks ended up getting bought by his young masters friend. This was okay to Crookshanks as long as he could curl up on his young masters lap by the fire at night any time he liked.


	23. Fridwulfa

Lonely: **(lone-ly) (adjective):** _1. Feeling alone. 2 Isolated. 3. Without companionship or support._

Fridwulfa was alone on most nights. Being a giant, being alone did not bother her. But the feeling of being lonely did.

She was without his true love. However short he might had been, he was perfect for her, because he knew how to make her smile…how to make her laugh…how to please her and make her day 100 times better.

Her love grew when she had Hagrid. Her family was in disgrace. The whispers flew around *he's so tiny* and *what will we ever do with him?* but Fridwulfa loved him anyways because he was her sunshine.

The day that her father sent the both of them away was a dark and stormy day, thunder clashing all around. Fridwulfa's tears clashed with the rain pouring down, and so her beloved husband believed her not to be sad at all. He took *her* *their* Hagrid and left…

Fridwulfa was lonely most nights. Not even Gwarp *who was incredibly stupid but loveable* could take away the feeling.

Being lonely is what caused her death. But she decided she didn't mind much if she wasn't lonely any more.


	24. Mirror of Erised

Longing:** _(long-ing) (noun_):** _1. Yearning._

The Mirror of Erised cause longing. A strong desire that one could not shake off no matter how hard this said person tried.

So all in all the Longing is what is being desired by most.


	25. Peeves

Fun: **(fun)(noun):** _1. Amusement. 2. Something amusing. 3. Mockery._

Peeves enjoyed having fun. So sue him that he liked playing pranks and lighting up the dreary castle of to which he called his home.

Sometimes he wanted more than fun. He wanted human interaction—someone to understand him as no one has yet.

However until that happens Peeves will have his fun and we will be the brunt of his pranks.

Peeves really does enjoy having fun…


	26. Petunia Dursley

Jealous: **(jeal-ous) (adjective):** _1. Envious. 2. Suspicious of rivals. 3. Watchful. 4. Demanding loyalty._

Petunia Dursley was the jealous sort.

She got jealous when her parents fawned over her freak of her sister.

She got jealous when people had better things than her.

She got jealous that people liked other people *ahem does freak ring a bell?* better than her.

She got jealous the Vernon got to go out of the house all day and she was stuck there.

She got jealous when Dudley stopped talking to his mum and only went to his dad.

But most of all…

She got jealous when her sister was accepted into the magical world and she was left behind.

So you see…

Petunia Dursley was the jealous sort—and she always will be.


	27. Su L

Unknown:** (un-known) (adjective)** _: 1. Not known. 2. Not identified. 3. Not widely known._

Su Li (as we will call her) was unknown.

We don't know what house she was in…we don't know her heritage. We don't know the friends she had…or when she lived.

Su Li was unknown.

We don't know her…and we never shall.


	28. Luna Lovegood

Sane: _(sane) (adjective)_: **1. Mentally balanced. 2. Reasonable.**

Some might say Luna is a bit out of tune with this world. She acts *but is she really?* as if she's in another dimension, always airy, scatter-brained but full of wisdom.

Don't be fooled. She is not insane. Not by a long shot.

She in fact could be said sane. She could be the only sane one out of all of us, and the rest of us would then be *in* sane.

However that's too horrible to admit. So let's call Luna *names* like Loony and Insane and Weirdo and pretend like we are the mighty warriors walking the earth until we can admit. Until we admit that Luna is sane.

Most defiantly and completely sane. *or not.*


	29. Cedric Diggory

Modest (mod-est) (adjective): 1. Humble. 2. Shy. 3. Reasonable. 4. Simple. 5. Not overtly sexual.

Cedric Diggory is modest. Not wanting himself, to have credit for what he has done. A true Hufflepuff.

But…

…

…

Being modest killed him didn't it?


	30. Binns

Boring: (Bor-ing) (adjective): uninteresting.

Monotone.

Dead.

A monotone dead teacher.

He is most definitely boring.

As boring as…boring can be.


	31. Gabrille Delacour

Loved: (love-d) (verb—past tense): 1. Feeling tender affection for somebody. 2. Feel desire for somebody. 3. Like something very much. 4. Strong liking. 5. Romantic affair. 6. Something elicting enthusiasm.

Gabrille Delacour was used to being loved, wanted, yearned after.

And she also knew how to get noticed by people—her special Veela Charm. Which is why it still puzzles her…

Puzzles her that Harry Potter (a mere man against her extraordinary beauty) chose someone else…someone else to love besides her.


	32. Victor Krum

Surly: (Sur-ly) (adjective): 1. Bad tempered.

Victor Krum was a surly sort of fellow.

Frowning…

Brooding….

Not having much fun…

In fact you could say that the only time he wasn't surly was when Hermione was around…

But Hermione chose Ron didn't she? So isn't that why he remained surly his whole life, bonding himself to a girl he could never love, and then eventually drinking himself so drunk, so intoxicated that he died...

So drunk…on alcohol , and false love, and longing and lust…

That he just went *POOF* but that's how life goes I suppose.


	33. Gildroy Lockhart

Fraud: (fraud) (noun): 1. Crime of cheating somebody. 2. Somebody who deceives. 3. Something intended to deceive.

There's only…

One Way

Two Say

Those 3 WORDS

And that's what I'll do…

LOCKHART'S A FRAUD!


	34. Cho Chang

Enough: (e-nough) (adjective): 1. Adequate. 2. As much as is bearable.

Cho Chang…a girl who was more than enough for most. Especially for Cedric.

But to Harry?

Well to Harry, she could have been enough. She might have been.

But that fact remains…

She wasn't.


	35. Cornelious Fudge

Liar: (li-ar) (noun): Teller of lies.

Fudge was a…

How do you say…?

Liar!


End file.
